Love in Yesterday
by SafOnyx
Summary: Aku takut Sasuke. Aku takut kehilanganmu... tapi aku juga takut... untuk mencintaimu. Berpikir semua yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa kagum, dan terpesona. Kumohon Sasuke, yakinkan aku dengan cintamu... Warn: FemNaru, AU, etc.


**Hai, kami dari **_**SafOnyx**_** member, salam kenal Minna-san^^**

**Kali ini kami dari member **_**SafOnyx**_** mempersembahkan salah satu fiction yang dibuat oleh salah satu member kami. Kita beri tepuk tangan#prokprok**

**Kazehaya: Terima kasih semuanya :D buat seluruh anggota grup di **_**facebook**_** karena sudah diizinkan untuk mem**_**publish fic**_** abal saya. Tak lupa, kepada emak saya, beladelante yang udah mau ngebetain :D arigatou**

**All member: iyaaaa~ sama-sama^^**

**Sekian dulu perkenalannya, silahkan dinikmati (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, Alur kecepetan, etc.**

**Author: Kazehaya Tsuki**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Aku memandangi langit di depan jendela kamar. Bulan tampak bersinar cerah di sana. Angin berembus pelan memasuki kamar lewat jendela kamar. Sesaat, bisa kurasakan kulitku mendingin. Aku menengok. Kuperhatikan dengan baik jam <em>digital<em> di atas meja, meskipun aku tak mampu menangkap sekarang pukul berapa. Aku membuka lebih lebar tirai jendela kamar. Menikmati pemandangan malam hari yang terasa menyejukkan.

Aku mengambil kursi, lalu duduk tenang di atasnya. Sambil memandangi bulan dan bintang, aku berpikir semua yang telah kulakukan. Aku, Namikaze Naruto, tengah bermain di belakang seseorang yang biasa kupanggil "tunangan". Ironis, bukan? Aku yang seharusnya sedang menikmati indahnya menyandang status baru malah justru terpuruk dalam belenggu kegundahan. Aku yang seharusnya menyiapkan diri sebagai seorang istri yang baik kini malah bimbang. Apa aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk suamiku kelak? Aku tak yakin bisa menjawabnya. Karena hatiku telah berbagi. Cintaku untuk seseorang yang selalu datang dengan kasih justru mulai pudar. Setiap detik kami lalui bersama terasa begitu sia-sia, tak berarti. Bahkan sempat kupikir, benarkah aku mencintainya? Terdengar konyol memang. Tapi, itulah yang sedang kurasakan. Kegundahan di antara dua pria yang hadir dalam hidupku; Rei Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Rei Gaara adalah kekasih sekaligus tunanganku, sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke hanya … kekasih? Aku bahkan ragu untuk menyebutnya sebagai kekasih. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak pernah mendengar ia berucap "aku mencintaimu". Kami menjalin hubungan ya … hanya seperti itu-itu saja. Tak ada perkembangan maupun kemunduran. Kami memang sering bertemu. Setiap hari malah. Dia selalu datang menemuiku sepulang kantor. Kami makan malam bersama jika belum makan. Tapi, tak jarang pula aku menemaninya makan; aku sebagai penontonnya di meja dapur. Menyebut kata "kami" membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Aku kesulitan bernapas. Butuh lebih banyak oksigen agar aku tak mati konyol seperti ini.

Aku dan Sasuke adalah teman kecil. Kami dulu hidup bertetangga. Tapi, semenjak kematian orangtuanya, dia pindah bersama kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Aku tak pernah tahu alasan yang membuat ia kembali ke sini. Kudengar, dia kembali karena ingin bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai yang kebetulan tinggal di sini—Konoha. Dan entah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai tinggal bersamaku. Menjalin hubungan gelap yang entah dasarnya apa. Aku tak pernah menyebutnya cinta karena—selain karena dia tak pernah bilang cinta padaku—aku juga ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri. _Aku tak mungkin mencintai Sasuke,_ kuyakinkan itu pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin hanya terpesona oleh sosoknya yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Ya, aku hanya terpesona dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hubungan tak jelas ini awalnya terjalin sejak pertemuan kami di apartemen Gaara. Bertemu dengan Sasuke membuatku sangat kaget dan tak menyangka kalau dialah Uchiha Sasuke—tetangga kecilku. Sasuke dulu terlihat sangat manis, berbeda dengan sekarang yang tampak dingin dan cuek. Sempat kupikirkan, _bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang manis dan selalu tersenyum tiba-tiba berubah cuek, datar, dan dingin seperti ini?_ Waktu telah mengubah semuanya, termasuk Sasuke. Tapi, di balik semua sikapnya, aku tahu dia belum berubah.

Waktu itu pukul sembilan malam bulan Desember. Badai salju tengah melanda. Aku yang kebetulan masih di jalan ketakutan. Salju turun lebat, angin bertiup kencang hingga menumbangkan pohon-pohon di sekitarku. Aku menangis dalam hati. Mengapa aku lupa dengan peringatan akan badai salju tadi pagi? Saat itu aku berharap Gaara datang menjemput seperti adegan di film-film yang pernah kutonton. Namun, itu hanya film. Bualan. Takkan ada kejadian yang sama persis. Hanya omong kosong belaka. Di saat seperti ini aku hanya bisa memeluk erat jaketku. Berharap bisa mendapat kehangatan meskipun setitik. Namun, bukan kehangatan yang kudapatkan, melainkan rasa membeku yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Aku yakin sebentar lagi akan jatuh pingsan. Namun, sebelum pingsan, bisa kulihat sosok tak asing bagiku. Sasuke. Dia datang menjemput. Menyelamatkanku dalam keputusasaanku.

Saat terbangun, aku tak melihat siapa pun kecuali Gaara yang tidur terlelap di samping ranjangku. Gerakannya tak nyaman, membuatku berpikir telah membangunkannya.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku. Aku tak mungkin berkata "di mana Sasuke".

"Semalam Sasuke bilang kalau dia tak sengaja menemukanmu pingsan di jalan. Kau membuatku khawatir. Ditambah lagi ponselmu mati…. " Aku tak mendengarkan Gaara yang terus bercerita panjang lebar. Ada banyak hal berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Apa itu artinya Sasuke mengkhawatirkanku? Atau dia cuma kebetulan lewat saja?

"Kau bisa sakit. Membiarkan angin malam masuk ke dalam kamar," nasihat Sasuke. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan ia berada di samping dan menyelimutiku. Dengan cekatan ia tutup jendela kamarku yang agak terbuka dan menutup tirainya.

Kuperhatikan dirinya. Ia bertelanjang dada. Bagiku, ini adalah pemandangan biasa. Bukan sesuatu yang baru.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hn. Aku merasa dingin."

"Maaf."

"Ayo tidur." Aku mengangguk. Kuturuti keinginannya untuk tidur malam ini, meskipun aku merasa tak ingin tidur.

"Naruto…"

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu."

"Tak akan," jawabku sangsi terhadap diri sendiri. Aku mengerti maksudnya, tapi aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya. Terlalu sulit untuk kutebak.

"Sasuke," bisikku.

"Hn." Kupelaskan pelukan hangat milik Sasuke. Kutatap wajah tampannya dalam kegelapan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" bisikku lirih. Saking lirihnya sampai membuatku yakin hanya aku yang mendengarnya.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan memelukku. Kemudian mengecup puncak kepalaku.

"Perlukah aku mengucapkannya?" Aku mengangguk lemah dalam dekapannya. Dia menarik wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya.

"**Aku mencintaimu, ****Naruto…."** Sasuke mencium bibirku dengan lembut. "Kau tahu mengapa aku tak pernah berkata _aku mencintaimu_? Karena aku takut. Aku takut saat berkata _aku mencintaimu__,_ aku akan kehilanganmu. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi." Sasuke menciumku lagi. Bibirnya yang lembut menekan bibirku. Aku pasti akan terbuai kalau tak mengingat kata-katanya yang terakhir.

"Sasuke…."

"Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke memelukku.

Satu hal yang kusadari sekarang, bahwa sejak dulu aku memang mencintai Sasuke. Jarak yang memisahkan kami tak membuat api cintaku surut, justru semakin berkobar. Tapi aku tak yakin dengan Sasuke. Aku masih ragu dengannya.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Terima kasih karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu minna untuk membaca **_**fiction **_**karya anggota kami, Kazehaya Tsuki. Ada yang berminat untuk bergabung dengan kami di **_**facebook**_**? Silakan, kirim saja PM ke kami, pasti akan kami balas^^**

**Terakhir, **_**Mind to review**_**?**


End file.
